Not Fang
by MidnyghtVampyrezz
Summary: “No!” I screamed, restricting the urge to shove the girl. “He’s not dead! He’s alive I tell you! He is! He is! You’re lying to me!”
1. Chapter 1

**Not Fang**

**Disclaimer: All characters (except for the nurse, but nobody cares about her) belong so JP (or PJ, if you flip it…)**

This is a sort of "What If Fang Had Died In That Part In The Beginning Of SOF?" (the part right before they go to Anne's)Tis sad, ye be warned.

**SeA**

"_**To die will be an awfully big adventure."**_

J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

_**A friend who dies, it's something of you who dies."**_

Gustave Flaubert

The waiting room was packed, making us even more nervous than we already were.

_Oh dang, oh dang, oh dang…_

If anything happened to Fang, I think I would jump over the nearest cliff—_wings folded in_.

"Excuse me? Maxine Ride?"

I jerked upright. "Yes?"

Before me stood a petite blonde nurse, her hands clasped tightly. I noted that her nametag said "Sally", and I stored that bit of information in the back of my mind.

Sally bit her lip. "Um…come this way, please," she said softly, motioning to a room off to the side.

With a nod, I turned to Iggy, and tapped him on the hand twice, letting him know that he was in charge until I came back. Carefully, I stood, then made my way toward where Sally had indicated.

She followed me, then shut the door behind us.

For a long moment, no one said a word, and I was beginning to worry that something was wrong with Fang.

"I'm so sorry," the young girl murmured, fiddling with a lock of her long hair. Suddenly she blurted, "He didn't make it. Your brother."

_Oh God, no._

"He…he died a few moments ago. Do…do you want me to take you to where he…is? They haven't removed the…the body."

_Body. He's just a body now._

"No!" I screamed, restricting the urge to shove the girl. "He's _not_ dead! He's alive I tell you! He is! _He is_! You're lying to me!"

He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. There was no way.

"Come," the nurse said quietly, and I vaguely noticed that she seemed to be crying.

Sally pushed me into a room, but did not come in.

I stared at the white paint for a moment, before slowly—oh so slowly—turned around.

In the center of the neat, unnervingly lab-like room, sat a bed. And on that bed, was a cloth sheet, pulled to the top, but obviously covering something…something shaped human.

One unsteady step at a time, I made my way over there. Then, I stopped and simply stared, willing me to pull back the blanket, to see for my self that what was under there was _not_ Fang, was someone else, someone who didn't matter.

Light filtered through the small window to the side, so that I was sure to see the face of this…what was on the bed.

Knowing that I would lose my nerve if I didn't do it now, I took a breath, and then yanked the corner of the sheet off with all of my strength.

For the longest moment, I stood there, not moving, not breathing. After what must have been an hour, I heard a heart-rending wail, one that chilled my blood.

It took me a full minute to realize it was I.

"_Not Fang!_"

The word tore through me as I shrieked them, collapsing on to the ground.

"Wake up Fang, please!" cried, clinging to his limp hand, as if it were my lifeline. "I'm sorry! But _please, please_ wake up!"

Nothing happened, and I began to sob harder, harder than I had in my entire life.

_Not Fang. Oh God, please not Fang._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Uh…yea. All belongs to JP, the 2 quotes belong to whoever said them, and the line "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it a while" or whatever is from the **_**movie**_** 'The Princess Bride'. It's not in the book. (I know, I read it.) The guy is in that movie is so dang hot…sorry, off topic.**

**Got like lots of reviews saying I should continue, so yea. (Well, like 7, but u get it.) Probably just going to be a 2shot.**

**  
Uh…I guess it's kind of depressing. I don't know. That would depend upon if I wrote it well enough. Dunno.**

**S****e**_**A**_

_**Some girls are to fight for; others are to die for.**_

_Unknown_

_**True love doesn't have a happy ending; true love doesn't have an ending.**_

_Unknown_

I walked into the waiting room, my hands clenched at my and my eyes fixed downward.

_You have to tell them, Max, _the Voice said softly.

"Shut-up," I muttered aloud, striding toward where the flock was waiting for me. As I approached, I saw Nudge and Iggy stiffen.

_Max, don't let Angel read your thoughts._

I swore, causing one of the nurses nearby to glance at me questionably. Iggy's face grew even tenser than it had been before, if that was even possible, when he heard me.

"Max? Is everything alright?"

_Oh God, oh God, oh God,_ was the only thing that ran through my head as I suddenly turned sharply on my heel, and slamming into the revolving door.

"Max!" shouted Nudge, as she tried to follow me out.

I poured on the speed running, running faster than I had ever in my entire life, just trying to get away from that place, from…_him_. No—now from _it_.

_The body._

I let out a strangled cry as I stumbled, but kept going, ignoring the sting in my knees where they'd been scraped on the rough concrete. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

_The flock, Max_, the Voice urged. _Remember the flock. You have them to take care of. Even if Fang is dead._

_Dead._

The word seemed to hang by a thread, swinging slowly back and forth, as if taunting and tormenting me.

"_He's not dead!_" I screamed as I slammed to a stop. Pedestrians stared at me, but like the blood trickling down my leg, I paid them no mind.

_Oh? Then where do you think he is? China?_ the Voice snapped back sarcastically.

I bit my knuckle again, causing the newly formed scab to break, as I continued to run toward the alley closest, where I could take off.

I stared down at the speeding cars beneath me, though tears blurred my vision. Slowly, I moved one foot closer to the edge, closer and closer, until my heel was the only thing left on the roof. I the lifted it into the air, preparing my self for the fall that awaited me. It was so like all the many times I'd jumped off of cliffs or buildings or the like, except for two things: one—yes, I was doing this for an escape, but for a slightly different reason than normal, and two—my wings were going to remain _folded in_.

"Max." 

I paused, not daring to move or breathe.

_I knew that voice!!!_

"Please. Don't do this. You're strong."

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

Slowly—oh so very slowly—I turned, hoping and praying with all of my heart.

"Fang."

He shifted positions, so that his dark—his beautifully dark—wings were more visible. "Max."

We stood in silence a long moment, simply drinking in one another's' presence.

"You came back," I finally murmured, hardly daring it to be true. "You…you were dead…I saw…"

He strode toward me and delicately placed a finger over my mouth, effectively shushing me. "'Death cannot stop true love—all it can do is delay it a while.'"

"That's from 'The Princess Bride', isn't it?" I took a deep breath before asking, "True love?"

He looked into my eyes, his own dark orbs sparking. "Yea. True love."

And then, he suddenly brushed his lips across mine, causing my heart to flutter wildly.

_He's alive! Oh God, he's alive!_

"I love you, Max," he whispered, not moving.

For a moment I was speechless. First he dies. Then he appears right when I'm about to end my miserable life. Then he kisses me and confesses that he loves me. Gosh Fang, what a way to mess with a girl's hormone-crazed mind.

"Yea," I muttered, grinning for the first time in seemingly forever, "guess I love you too."

He chuckled, before leaning down again, only this time to the side, so that his breath tickled my ear. "Take care of the flock, Max. And don't do anything…stupid."

My confidence in his being alive was beginning to waver. "But…but you'll be there…"

"Yea," he said, taking a step back. "I will. You won't always be able to see me though."

_What…?_

"Fang—"

Again, he placed a finger over my lips. "Shh. You need to get back to the flock now. Tell them about…about me." He glanced up. "I can't stay any longer. Sorry."

He kissed my again, this time a little more passionate than the first, reminding me of a man dying of thirst. A desperate man.

"I love you, Max," he whispered one last time, before turning, and disappearing into thin air, his arms raised, and his eyes locked on mine.

"_I love you, Max."_

The words continued to echo through my mind, bouncing off of every surface.

"_I love you too, Fang. So, so, so much."_

**Hey, what did ya thunk? If you are now thinking (or thunking) that you are going to be depressed for the day, go to my (well, technically **_**our**_**, because it's Jay's too) author thingy, and click "The Insane Talkshow" (I **_**think**_** the word is Insane. Something like that.) It's a parody of lots of different movies and books, and is sure to make you laugh, even if you're just laughing at my failed attempts at humor.**


End file.
